Efforts have been made to develop automated interactive systems which simulate interactions with human beings. Such systems have conventionally been implemented in fields in which there has been a drive to replace human labour with automation, such as in the customer service industry with automated checkout kiosks and with automated customer support services, where only limited human engagement is necessary to complete an interaction. In online environments, the development of chat bots has led to software programs capable of carrying on a limited text-to-text conversation with a human. However, despite advancements in speech-to-text transcription, natural language processing and generation, and various video editing, animation, and modelling techniques, such systems have failed to produce interactive audio-visual representations of individuals which respond and appear genuine.